


Donuts & Felony

by rexrerezzed



Category: Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Rewrite, Fluff, Gen, Missing Scene, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexrerezzed/pseuds/rexrerezzed
Summary: Alan has no idea what he’s gotten himself into.(Rewrite of a deleted scene from the fourth draft of the TRON screenplay)
Relationships: Alan Bradley & Kevin Flynn, Alan Bradley/Kevin Flynn, Lora Baines-Bradley & Alan Bradley & Kevin Flynn, Lora Baines-Bradley & Kevin Flynn, Lora Baines-Bradley/Alan Bradley, Lora Baines-Bradley/Alan Bradley/Kevin Flynn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Donuts & Felony

**Author's Note:**

> Currently un-beta read, so all errors are my own.

Alan has no idea what he’s gotten himself into. He’s probably about to commit multiple felonies in one night just because his girlfriend and her ex-boyfriend wanted to do something good, and it’s not that Alan didn’t want to do something to help improve this whole MCP-Dillinger-No-Tron situation! He really wants to do good (that’s what the TRON program is for in the first place)! He just wishes there was a less breaking-into-my-own-workplace-in-the-middle-of-the-night kind of way to do so.

It’s twelve past midnight when Lora's van pulls up on a side street, around the corner from ENCOM's main gate. The office building looms high above them, almost blending into the light polluted sky. Alan fidgets with his hands in his lap as he looks up at the ominous form. He sure hopes tonight doesn’t change anything for him. Lora’s at the wheel beside him, looking out into the street. 

She nudges Alan, then nods towards a couple of security personnel waiting at the gate.

“You better get in the back with Flynn.” Lora jerks her thumb over her shoulder, “To be safe. And keep it down!”

Alan looks back at where Flynn sits, who splits into a grin hearing Lora’s words. He turns back to Lora, “Do I gotta?” The way she looks at him tells him that  _ yes, Alan, you really do gotta. _

He climbs over the seat, and Lora starts to drive slowly forward.

Flynn greets him with a smile wider than he ever thought was possible, and half-whispers, “Hi, Alan.” 

“Hi, Flynn.” Alan sighs, easing himself into the spot on the seat that Flynn had shifted over from. The man nods, and they duck behind the front seats as they approach the light from the security posted at the main gate. 

As they pass the security post, Flynn fishes a crumpled paper bag from his jacket pocket. Alan looks at it, and then him, quizzically.

Flynn tries his best to take out a donut from the bag without making too much noise (with little success) and sees the other man staring at him. Flynn holds up a plain glazed donut, explaining, “My dinner.”

“Ah,” Alan nods as Flynn takes the biggest bite he’s ever seen in his entire life, “I was wondering where you got that glow of good health.” Lora chuckles from the front, pulling the van towards the building’s back entrance.

Flynn grins again (does this man ever stop smiling?), and brings up the bag to eye level, “Want one?”

“Uh...” Alan looks sheepish all of a sudden, Flynn thinks that’s cute, “Got any cinnamon?”

Flynn smiles, and hands him a donut, “It’s got your name written all over it, Bradley.” Alan takes it and smiles in return, and Flynn decides right there and then that he really loves that man’s smile, especially the way his eyes seem to twinkle when he does.

“Keep it down, you guys.” Lora hisses to them quietly, “D’you want this plan to work or not?”

“Do we even have a plan?” Kevin says through a mouthful of donut. Lora eyes the falling crumbs through the rear-view.

Lora's van pulls to a stop beyond the door at the rear of the ENCOM building, and the three of them get out. Flynn takes notice that Alan’s donut has already seemed to have disappeared.

“You really knocked it out of the park in the boyfriend department this time, babe.” Flynn whispers to Lora, but clearly not quietly enough, if the bright blush at the tip of Alan’s ears as he made his way to the door meant anything. Lora breaks into a wild smirk as she pulls out her I.D. card, following Alan.

Lora inserts her I.D. card into a magnetic reader beside the door. Nothing happens.

She frowns, pulls the card out and tries again. Still nothing. “I don’t think I’m cleared for this,” she turns back to where Flynn and Alan had come up to wait behind her.

Alan’s brows furrow, “I’m certainly not.”

Flynn pushes between the two of them to the reader, “You wanna move aside? Give the kid a little room?’

Alan barely has time to mutter ‘ _ Will you shush? _ ’ before Flynn has a little jumble of a keypad on the security lock, punching in random codes.

Alan scoffs to Lora, “This guy’s a little bit like Santa Claus.”

“Make these myself, want one?” Flynn calls back softly as a series of clicks sound from within the walls. Flynn laughs in success, “They never should’ve gotten rid of me.” He looks back at Alan, then Lora, who both look at him with some sort of exasperated fondness.

With a hiss, the back door opens… and opens… and opens… Kevin barely has time to throw Alan a devious grin before Lora pulls them both into the building, “Now,  _ that _ is a big door!”

“ _ Shut up. _ ” 

Needless to say, Alan still had no clue what he was doing or why exactly, but was sure now there were no others he’d rather be doing it with. Even if that means he’d be typing away with cinnamon and sugar on his fingertips.

**Author's Note:**

> Most of the dialogue and some of the lines are one-for-one from the script and movie, but I did my best to sprinkle in only the Most Necessary of Encom Trio hints :)
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @ fulcrvm (main) and @ quorras (tron sb)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
